


lean on

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Nino relies on you for everything at this point.
Relationships: Nino (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: MoreLoliSho March [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 3





	lean on

Ever since meeting Nino, she has come to rely on you for a lot of things. She has not had the easiest time throughout her life, and now, she turns to you for the comfort that she needs, something that you are more than willing to give her, offering guidance and support in any way that you can. However, your relationship with her is something different than that of a caretaker or mentor, and you can’t deny the feelings growing between the two of you.

At first, you are not sure that Nino would feel the same way, that she would even consider something like that, but she does her best to make her feelings clear to you, until it is impossible to deny that she feels the same way, and that the two of you have developed quite the bond, not just as friends, but as something much greater than that. She has come to love you, because of everything that you have done for her, and you have come to love her, for the way that she has brightened up your life, and given you something of a purpose.

Together, you are able to explore these feelings, and see where it all goes. Slowly, you begin to teach her a lot more about how relationships work, and how two people can express their love for each other, and eventually, things start to turn physical. Nino loves hugging you and holding your hand, and always gets excited whenever you share a kiss, and for a while, you content yourself with those things, not minding if that is at far as any of this ever goes. However, you do desire more with her, even if you are determined to keep that to yourself for the time being, not wanting to put too much pressure on the young girl.

You do not expect her to be the one to want to take things farther, to start to push boundaries more as she tries t further the relationship. She is still naive about what she is feeling, but it is easy to figure out what she wants, even if she does not fully understand these feelings. Once again, it seems like it is time for you to teach her something new, and so, you decide to help her out with her pent up desires, teaching her everything that she needs to know.

In the end, she ends up on her back, with you on top of her, both of you completely naked as you gently finger your young lover. Even thinking about Nino as your lover excites you more than you can possibly say, and as you touch her, feeling how wet she already is, just for you, she lets out adorable squeaks, her face flushed and her eyes closed as she relaxes beneath your hand. This is exactly what she needed, exactly what she has been trying to express to you, and now, you are happy to be able to indulge her in that, and make your little lover whimper for you.

Soon enough, she will be ready for you, but you make sure to take your time nonetheless, not wanting to push anything, and wanting to make sure that her first time is absolutely perfect for her. Her little whimpers become more and more frantic, and she squirms beneath you, body trembling with her desire, until you know that you have built things so much that she is starting to get impatient, even if she does not fully understand what it is that she is getting impatient for.

“I think you’re ready now,” you murmur. She nods, as if she knows for herself, even though she hardly knows anything about what she is doing. You shift your position, so that you can properly be on top of her, her legs spread around you and your cock pressed against her pussy, posed to enter her with just a little bit of pressure added. Beneath you, Nino squirms in anticipation, until you slowly start to press forward, penetrating her little by little.

It takes her time to get used to this new feeling, and that is why you take it slow with her, as careful as you can possibly be. Nino knows that she needs to try and relax, and that it will get better as it goes, so she does her best to be patient for you. Whenever she winces, you do slow down, watching her face to make sure that you are not hurting her too much, and though it is pure torture to try and go this slowly when she feels so perfectly tight around you, you still manage, because you know that she is trusting you to take care of her throughout all of this.

When you have buried yourself as much as you can within her, you go still. Nino whimpers beneath you as she tries to relax herself, and you let her take her time, no matter how much you may want to move. However, it does not take nearly as long as you expect before she is the one to start to move, squirming and letting out gasping moans, showing you just how ready she is for more.

With that, you give into your pleasure, just barely able to keep your pace gentle and under control as you finally begin to properly fuck your young lover. You love the way she squeaks and moans for you as you thrust into her, as adorable as can be, and so perfect, everything you could ever want. All you can do is keep jerking your hips forward, pushing her closer to the edge, so that you can make her scream for you, her voice getting louder and more frantic the closer she gets, until finally, she can’t hold back.

Nino has never felt anything like this before, and her orgasm is completely overwhelming, leaving her so lost in the pleasure that she can think of nothing else. And you are right there behind her, unable to hold back once she gives in, both of you completely caught up in it all. You have had the chance to teach Nino a lot of things, and you are glad that this has been one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
